five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demonic BB/The FNAF Timeline - REMASTERED
Greetings. I am Demonic BB. This is my version of the FNAF Timeline, but...before we begin, I must tell you...I believe that this may cause Scottgames to change the teaser. Again. When I posted who I thought caused the Bite of 87, Scottgames changed. When I posted my first timeline, Scottgames changed again. If Scottgames changes for a third time, I'm gonna call myself the FNAF Psychic. Okay? Okay. The Timeline Begins... Nightguards and Dayguards, grab your flashlights and put on your freddy fazbear masks, it's time to begin the timeline. ''The Fredbear Era We start at ''Fredbear's Family Diner, a relatively small location with two springlock suits known as Fredbear and Springbonnie. But, little did we know, the first version of the Marionette was in storage. When the purple guy killed the child outside Fredbear's, as seen in the FNAF2 Minigame Take Cake to the Children, the child's spirit possesses the Puppet. As the now-possessed Puppet sat there, he noticed the workers helping the employees into the springlock suits. Remember this! As the diner gets closed down due to the murder, we move into the future... ...to Fredbear & Friends. This is where the murders of the 4 children take place. A standard day in Fredbear & Friends goes on as normal, until a group of bullies lift up a child known to have a fear of the springlocks and put his head inside Fredbear's mouth, crushing the poor child's head. And, among the witnesses is the father...William Afton AKA Purple Guy. After the child went to hospital, William saw the blood and couldn't help but smile, remembering his last victim. He got back into the murdering game, luring 4 children into the back and killing them before running away at the sight of the Marionette activating. As the Marionette saw the corpses, he stuffed them into the suits in order to give the dead new life. Meanwhile, the child was close to passing away, but the Marionette, still active, communicated to him through the plush to possess the plushie until a proper suit was found. The child passed away, his soul inhabiting the plushie. One year later, the child communicated telepathically to his best friend...Mike Schmidt. Mike did as told and snuck into Fredbear & Friends, placing the plushie in the arms of the Fredbear suit. The soul transferred into the animatronic. The soul of the victim now possessed who would soon become Golden Freddy. And now, we move onto the next chapter... ''The Toy Era This era begins at the new & improved ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is where the Marionette finally gets put into action at the Prize Corner and all the animatronics, except for Fredbear and Springbonnie, are replaced by the toys. The originals are placed into Parts & Services, including Fredbear, who is now...Golden Freddy. The nightguard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, is the one who wore the Freddy mask at the time of the child's death. This can be seen by how he wears the Freddy Fazbear Mask like he's wore it before. Meanwhile, the Phone Guy is none other than the big brother. This can be seen by how he stutters in FNAF1 when saying "I-It's amazing how the human body can survive without the frontal lobe, y'know?" Further proof is that he says in FNAF2 that Foxy was always his favourite: "Like I said, Foxy was always my favourite." ''This is why there's phrases IT'S ME in the death minigames. Purple Guy's still been active with the murders, so the Marionette stuffs them into unfinished animatronics, as seen in the FNAF3 Minigame, ''Happiest Day. Anyway, you know how there's been numerous springlock incidents? Well, I believe that those souls have culminated into Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Or, as I like to call them...Shadow Fredbear and Shadow SpringBonnie. Anyway, during the game, the true Bite of 87 takes place. The only problem is that I don't think Mangle caused it, because, judging by the jumpscare, you may think that it bites off your frontal lobe, but, instead, it seems to bite off more, like your nose and practically the whole front of your face. Plus, Phone Guy didn't specify whether it was a child or an adult. I believe that the person who caused the Bite of 87 is none other than Withered Freddy. Look at his jumpscare. He's the best candidate as his jumpscare shows him biting at the perfect size for removing the frontal lobe alone. Here's how it happened. Jeremy Fitzgerald was moved to dayshift for a child's birthday party. That was when Purple Guy was, once again, luring children into the back aka Parts & Services. Jeremy saw one of the children go in and went after them, eventually catching Purple Guy, who had just murdered the child. Then, Withered Freddy began to activate and saw the Purple Guy and began walking towards him for revenge, but tripped over Withered Bonnie's leg, landing on Jeremy and accidently taking his frontal lobe out. Jeremy burst out of the room, holding his heavily bleeding head, collapsing in the Main Hall. People saw him and the party was cancelled early, as an ambulance was called for Jeremy. With everything that happened, the place closed down. Thus, we move onto the next era. Halfway there! ''The Afton Era The next area we stop at is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria from FNAF1. And, seeing as there isn't that many things of interest during the game...I'm gonna clear a few things up. Foxy is in a bit of damage due to Fazbear Entertainment having funding issues. The Saferoom, as seen by the FNAF3 minigames, is in the bathrooms area, covered up by a fake wall. Finally, Golden Freddy does make a return, as we all know. The nightguard, Mike Schmidt, sees Golden Freddy and the it's me hallucinations, then realises that Golden Freddy was the child who died. Thus, he goes into a shock heart attack, leading to the crash. And now for what happens after the game. Shortly after the pizzeria closed for good, Purple Guy realised that the animatronics were possessed and took them apart. But that only made it worse as, now, the souls were free. The 4 children cornered Purple Guy into the Safe Room and the Marionette's soul chased Purple Guy around the room before he got into the Spring Bonnie suit. Suddenly, due to condensation and the overall wetness of the suit...The springlocks failed. And Purple Guy got mangled and crushed into the suit, thus turning him...INTO SPRINGTRAP. And now the souls were free. But they only had one more task. To give a certain someone a birthday cake. They went to the resting place of the 83 Child's Soul and gave him a cake. Now they could all go to heaven. Oh, and we won't be going to the Springtrap Era, as it basically just proves my points. So yeah. That's the end. Er... 'THE END''' Category:Blog posts